


And Here's To You, Mrs. Ackles

by socks_thigh_high



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Milf!Danneel, Teen Jared, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_thigh_high/pseuds/socks_thigh_high
Summary: Danneel is the hottest mom in the entire state of Texas, Jared's pretty sure, and he can't stop watching her or thinking about her (Or touching himself when he does). He's even been sort of semi-stalking her. What will happen when he stays with the Ackles for the summer?





	And Here's To You, Mrs. Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Orignally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3329829#t3329829) for round 5 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)

If there was one thing that Jared Padalecki was certain of, it was that he had the best view anywhere in town. Hell, as far as he was concerned it was the greatest view in the whole state of Texas. Because Jared’s bedroom overlooked his neighbours’ backyard. And they had a pool. Okay so put it like that it didn’t sound all that exciting. It was boring. Plenty of households overlooked their neighbours’ yards. Jared’s used to be boring just like that too. But that was before the Ackles moved in five years ago with their new baby girl. 

Mrs Ackles –Danneel– was the most smoking hot babe Jared had ever seen, and probably in the entire universe. She was always out at their pool in her itty bitty bikini, looking like she just stepped straight out of a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit cover. The most perfect fapping material. And even the year before when she’d been pregnant with her second child and rocking a baby bump, it didn’t stop Jared from jerking off while he watched her. Shit. If anything, it had just made him nut harder with the added dirtybadwrong of it all. 

It hadn’t taken her long to snap back to her banging pre-pregnancy body. But it wasn’t just her body, or the fact that she had the face of a very sexy angel. She also happened to be the sweetest person alive. Anytime Jared had had any interaction with her she was always so kind, asking him how school was going, or what he was up to with his friends, and she didn’t talk down to him like other adults did, she always seemed to genuinely care about what Jared had to say. She always remembered the things he told her.

Like they were important to her. Jared was important to her. Oh how he wanted to be important to her.

He just wanted to see her all the time. He’d even taken to doing the grocery shopping for his mom so he could spy on Danneel at the grocery store. Danneel liked to buy everything fresh to use that day. And he had taken to keeping up with whatever local town events were going on. The Ackles were always going to those. Though he had to be careful about it, his mom had started to get suspicious of his sudden interest in the things he used to classify as ‘ _boring mom stuff_ ’. So he’d had to make up some bullshit about school projects. He couldn’t tell her the real reason.

Jared was in love. But he had no chance and not just because he was only fifteen, which wasn’t all that young if you really thought about it, but because Danneel also had a very unfairly attractive husband: Jensen. And Jared tried his best not to think too hard about just how attractive he found Jensen. There wasn’t a woman on the street who didn’t swoon after the man. 

Jared had wanted to hate him, but it proved to be impossible, he was his wife’s equal in every way. Jensen had even given Jared a lift home from school once, Jensen passed the school on his drive home from work, and it had been raining so hard that particular day, he’d pulled over to rescue Jared from having to walk in it. 

Jared had even babysat their kids a couple of times when their regular babysitter fell through, while they went out for their date night. They went out together just the two of them every single week. There had been one night, not too long ago, when they’d been a little tipsy when they got home, Jared had heard them giggling through his open window. And he’d watched as they fucked in the pool, he hadn’t been able to see much, the angles were all wrong, and the water was in the way, but he’d gotten to hear what Danneel sounded like when she came. Jared had had to bite his hand to keep from making a sound.

Yeah it was definitely Jared’s greatest wish to be Jensen, even just for a day, get to experience Danneel up close and personal. But he’d quite happily resigned himself to perving from afar. 

And then something incredible happened.

“Jared. Son. Would you come in here a minute? We want to talk to you about the Ackles.” 

Jared’s first thought had been, _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_. They’d found out. He’d been caught peeping or stalking and now they wanted to press charges. What if he went to jail? He schooled his features as best he could before walking into the living room.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“You know that your mother and I are going to be leaving for our cruise in two days for our anniversary, and we thought that maybe instead of having your grandmother come here, you might like to stay with the Ackles instead.”

Jared just blinked. Dumbfounded. His information processing centre lagging for a moment and then he was hit with a big dose of relief, followed immediately by confusion again, “They want me to stay with them?”

Not daring to let himself get excited just yet.

Jared’s mom answered this time, “I was just talking to Danneel this morning at the car, telling her about Nana’s aches and ailments and how she’s really not fit for all the travel involved in getting here. She said why didn’t we send you to her. But we wouldn’t want to take you away from your friends, and you know Nana, she’d just end up running about after you, instead of letting you help her. So, Danneel said ‘what if we take him?’ and she said she was sure when I asked, so I said I’d run it by you.”

“I’d love to stay with them,” Jared said maybe a little too quickly, but his parents never said anything about it. His mom had just seemed relieved that Jared hadn’t tried to make a case for him just staying in their house by himself again. Getting to stay with the Ackles was infinitely better. 

Honestly it was both a blessing and a curse, being so much closer and yet still so far. Jared had to be on his very best behaviour around the kids. His mother’s final warning before she left still front and centre in his brain, _“You better help out over there. They have two young girls in the house, and you’re not there to be waited on hand and foot. That’s not how I raised you.”_

Jared was sure that his mom had arranged it with them that Jared was to do some chores. Jared was happy to do anything Danneel asked of him. Hell, he even volunteered to do more, it kept him distracted from the low thrum of arousal that wasn’t going to be going away any time soon. But there wasn’t really too much to do and he could tell that Danneel didn’t really want to infringe on his freedom. 

“Jared, if you have plans with your friends, you just have to tell us. All we ask is that you let us know when you’ll be back.”

“I will. Thanks _Danneel_ ,” he still wasn’t used to calling her by her first name to her face, but both she and Jensen had insisted he dropped the formality, neither wanting to be addressed as Mr and Mrs in their own home. It made him feel more like a grown up. Like their equal. Jared didn’t want to waste any time with his friends. He would see them plenty when school started back. He’d probably never get another chance to be so involved in Danneel’s life. 

At least he could never have dreamed that there was any scenario in which things wouldn’t just revert back to how they’d always been before when he eventually had to go back to his own house. 

That was until the night Jared lost his virginity.

His sixteenth birthday. 

Jared had almost forgotten about it. He and his friends were supposed to go paintballing. 

The night before the girls had been picked up by their grandparents to stay with them for a long weekend. 

And in the morning Jared had awakened to –a very healthy– breakfast in bed. Danneel’s homemade oatmeal with fresh fruit, which Jared really couldn’t get enough of. Danneel had been introducing more and more vegan and vegetarian meals into her meal plans. 

Jared had almost leapt out of his skin when they opened the bedroom door, they’d knocked first, but it wasn’t nearly enough time for Jared to hide his morning wood. He was positive they had seen, but neither Danneel nor Jensen had said anything about it.

They had offered to have Jared’s friends come back to theirs after the _party_ to hang for a while if Jared wanted. Jared did not want. But Jared had accepted a lift from Jensen to the place. They’d picked up the cake, that Jared’s mom had ordered, from the bakery, and then _Chad_ on their way. 

Jensen had stuck around, did the dad thing. He even managed to talk Jared’s friend Rob down, when he started to freak out. Rob didn’t like violence or big groups of people he didn’t know, so being shot at by strangers wasn’t the greatest combination. Jared had told Rob he didn’t mind if he wanted to miss it. But Rob didn’t want to not go. Rob was a good friend. But in the moments when Jensen had cupped his shoulders and fussed over him Jared had felt something ugly bubbling in his stomach.

Jared had developed somewhat of an obsession with Jensen’s hands. They were always so strong and steady and precise. Fluid in their motions. Jensen didn’t have a clumsy bone in his body. Jared was always all limbs; still catching up to his last growth spurt. Watching Jensen do anything, sling steaks onto the barbecue, driving, opening his mail, playing catch with his girls, or the way he would hold them, any of the three of them. 

Rob wasn’t worthy of Jensen’s touch. 

Not that Jared thought he was either. Just–. Whatever. 

When Jensen and Jared got back to the Ackles’ home, Danneel had greeted them in one of her itty bitty bikinis with a sarong wrapped around her like a skirt. Making Jared’s boner resurface. 

Danneel smiled, “Jared, why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up. We’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“You’ll see. Don’t take too long.”

Jared had raced up to the bathroom to take the quickest –but still thorough– shower of his life. He didn’t even bother jerking off. And he was sorely tempted, he hadn’t touched himself since before he started staying with them. When he stepped out of the shower he stood in front of the mirror, swiping his hand across the surface to clear the condensation. He looked at himself, he knew he was kinda on the scrawny side, but he was pretty sure his dick made up for it. Fuck he wanted to show Danneel that he could make up for it. 

His dick twitched, a spurt of precome dripping down his shaft. Just thinking about her in proximity to it.

“Fuck.”

He closed his hand around his dick, giving himself a few good strokes before swirling his thumb around the head…

Jared had his second jump-scare of the day when there was a light knock at the door, followed by Jensen’s voice, “Jared, are you about done in there?” 

“Just a second!” 

_FUCK_!!!

His heart thundered in his chest as he scrabbled to get a towel around himself. He was pretty sure he had locked the door. But even if he hadn’t there was no reason for Jensen to open the door. Or Jared hadn’t thought so. In his shock he dropped the towel as the door swung into the room. Jensen’s gaze heated as he looked Jared up and down, making Jared blush all over as Jensen’s eyes lingered on his hard-on. 

“Not the same without your window is it?” 

“What!?” Jared somehow spluttered as he stood frozen to the spot. 

“All that _safe_ distance between you and _my_ wife while you touch yourself.”

“Jensen,” and he suddenly felt every bit the school boy, “I mean, M-Mr. Ackles. I, well, I mean I…I didn’t. I mean I did but I never–”

 _Fuck_. 

Jensen huffed a laugh, tongue sweeping out over his plush bottom lip, his perfect teeth biting down into it, spurring a small burst of precome to pulse out of Jared’s dick. Yeah. _Fuck_. Jared was fucked. 

“You knew?” Was all Jared could muster. He had no excuse, no explanation. 

And Jensen was smirking, which only served to make him look even hotter. And Jared still couldn’t make himself move. 

Jensen moved.

“ _Jared_ ,” said in a _come on_ kind of tone, but it was tinged with amusement, “Of course we knew. You think you could stare at her _that_ intensely, and she wouldn’t notice?” Jensen got right in behind Jared and turned him back towards the mirror, heightening Jared’s vulnerability, “That she wouldn’t tell me about it?”

Jared gulped, watched the bob of his adam’s apple in his reflection as Jensen got closer, “What are you gonna do to me?”

He squeaked when one of Jensen’s arms wrapped around him, Jensen’s big beautiful hand splayed over Jared’s chest, distracting Jared from his other hand, “Something we both think you’re gonna like.”

“What?” Jared was confused and then he was shivering, back arched and ass pushing back into Jensen’s crotch as Jensen put some sort of contraption onto Jared’s dick, it was slim, stretchy, smooth and a little slippery, and Jensen had to drop his left hand to get Jared’s balls into it.

“What is it?”

Jensen gave a short burst of a laugh, longer than the last one, and he gave Jared’s balls a gentle squeeze, “It’s a cock ring, Jared,” Jensen’s eyes locked onto Jared’s in the mirror as he took hold of Jared’s shaft, his voice rumbling hotly against Jared’s ear, “It _should_ prolong your pleasure,” and he gave it a solitary stroke and then let his thumb rest just beneath the tip, “but I think there’s still a good chance you’ll shoot off early.”

Jared hadn’t stopped quivering, _fuck_ , being so openly on display for Jensen, and Jensen just _touching_ him like Jared was his to play with, he’d never been so horny in his entire life. And the cock ring felt _strange_. New. But not uncomfortable. 

“Wh-why?” Jared knew why, well he knew it was likely he’d shoot off any second now, he didn’t know why Jensen was doing this, but he wanted to hear what Jensen had to say.

“It’s your birthday present from me and Danneel,” and Jensen’s voice dropped even lower, just barely above a whisper, as he said, “I’m gonna let you fuck her.”

“Fuck, Jense–” Jared cried out, his come painting up his torso and splashing down into the sink, a stray droplet hitting the mirror. 

Jared trembling anew when Jensen ran his fingers through the come on his abdomen, “Suh-sorry,” Jared managed to push out between breaths. 

“Don’t be. You’re sixteen, Jared. You’ll be up again in no time. Look,” Jensen brushed his hand up, collecting more of Jared’s come before he took hold of Jared’s cock again, stroking him half a dozen times this time, “You’re not even soft yet. And you just made me five bucks. Danni thought you’d at least make it to the bedroom. She’s waiting for us.”

Jared groaned a little, taking over on jacking his dick, he closed his eyes and took big deep breaths to try and calm himself down, his breath hitching and he froze when Jensen’s slicked –with Jared’s come– fingers pushed across his asshole. Jared’s eyes snapped open.

“You ever touch yourself here, Jared?” Jared’s head tipped back onto Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen teased the pucker.

Jared shook his head. 

“You ever let anyone else?”

“No. Fuck, Jensen. I’ve never even–,” Jared was finding it hard to formulate sentences with this new stimulation, “You’re the first person to t-touch me–” fuck it felt good, sending out little sparks of pleasure he never knew he could feel.

“Anywhere?” Jensen supplied.

Jared nodded, “Yes.”

God it was humiliating to admit out loud, but Jensen didn’t laugh this time, the look in his eyes softer to match his smile and Jared whimpered when Jensen withdrew his fingers, “Come on. Let’s go have some fun.”

 _More_.

Jared thought to himself. They could have _more_ fun. Jared wasn’t quite brave enough to correct him out loud. He was too busy having a semi-freakout over leaving the bathroom so completely naked, and with his own come still sticky on his tummy, as Jensen directed him towards the master bedroom. Where Danneel was waiting for them. For _both_ of them. Jared included. 

And there she was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her bikini, the sarong lay puddled on the floor, and Jared’s semi rose to full mast so fast he was almost dizzy with it.

“What’d I tell you?” Jensen left Jared in the middle of the room, going to his wife and he leaned down to kiss her as he stepped into the space between her legs. Jared grabbed hold of his cock, it was almost too much, even just the thought of getting to watch the couple having sex. But that wasn’t what Jensen had promised…

“Mmm,” and Jared couldn’t see her pout, but he heard it, “I really should know better by now than to doubt your powers of _persuasion_.”

“You really, really should,” Jensen punctuating his words with another kiss. 

Danneel reached out past Jensen with her hand, fingers beckoning, “Jared, get over here. Let me see you.”

Jared gulped.

Her words ungluing him from the spot and he stood next to Jensen. Danneel took his hand pulling him that little bit closer, Jensen shifting to accommodate him in their space. His tummy muscles tensing as her fingers tickled through the remnants of the come now cooling on his skin. She bit her lip as she eyed his dick, “You don’t mind, do you, Jared?” Jared shook his head vehemently and he held his breath when she took hold of it, “You really are a _big boy_ now, aren’t you?” 

“Fuck,” he said it out loud this time, it was a line straight from his fantasies, but to actually hear her say it outside of his head? There was a small part of him that wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t just another one of his – _very_ – vivid dreams, or maybe he’d hit his head and now he was in a coma. Or heaven. Heaven made more sense. Because what was happening right now was way hotter than anything Jared’s brain could have conjured up. 

And he knew heaven had to be the answer when suddenly his hands were full with Danneel’s breasts, “Here,” she said as she guided him, her nipples poking into his palms through the thin cotton just barely covering them. They were so _soft_ and warm and heavier than he’d expected.

Jensen’s breath was hot on the back of his neck, making the tiny near invisible hairs there prickle, “She’s still lactating. You wanna taste?” as he blanketed Jared’s back

“Fuck.”

“I think we broke him,” Jensen said.

Danneel giggled, “Hmm, I don’t know, Jensen. Milk is for _good_ boys, maybe we should spank him for that dirty mouth he seems to be developing.”

“I’m sorry.”

But Danneel just giggled again, grin in full effect, “Jaaa-red, I’m teasing. You’re just always so sweet and polite, and now look at you,” she stroked her hand down his side and then cupped his hip, “So beautiful.”

Jared ducked his head down, there was nowhere for him to hide, he didn’t _feel_ beautiful, he felt so slight and coltish cocooned in Jensen’s big strong arms, like he would Bambi splat if Jensen were to let him go. And in the presence of Jensen and Danneel’s combined beauty? 

Danneel lifted his chin and their eyes locked, “You are.”

And she said it so sincerely she made Jared start to believe that she wouldn’t say it if she didn’t believe it too. Jensen reached behind Danneel and in one movement her bikini top dropped finally giving Jared the unobstructed view he had craved.

“Fuck.”

Jensen’s hand slid up Jared’s spine and he started to push Jared down as he reached Jared’s head, fingers tangling in Jared’s hair. Jared got down onto his knees, and Jensen pushed his face right to Danneel’s right breast, “Open up,” Jared felt a little silly, but he opened his mouth anyway, obeying Jensen’s instruction, “Good. That’s it. Just take it in.”

Jared closed his mouth over her nipple.

“Come on now,” Danneel said softly, and Jared felt his cheeks warm up as she looked into his eyes, and he closed them making himself feel less self-conscious and he gave her nipple a tentative lick, “There you go,” she soothed, pushing her hand back through his hair, and then he began to suckle making her gasp, “There’s my good boy.”

A calm washed over him as he gave into the motion of it, her arms making him feel safe as she held him in place. She tasted sweet and like _home_. He’d almost forgotten Jensen was there. Until he felt the dull pressure of something pressing at his hole. His mouth leaving Danneel’s flesh with a wet sound.

“I think he’s ready for you now, Babe,” Jensen said.

Danneel nodded. And she stood up, the triangle of her bikini bottoms right in front of Jared’s face, and then it was gone, Danneel’s bare pussy right there, shiny with her juices already, ripe and ready to taste, Jared was primed for it. All he had to do was lean forward. But Danneel sat back down on the bed, “Up on your feet,” her command.

Jared did as he was told. 

A tingle running up his spine as Jensen took hold of him again, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s hands as he rolled a condom onto Jared’s dick, “What happens now?”

“You’re gonna fuck me, Jared. And Jensen’s gonna open you up while you do, so he can fuck that pretty little ass of yours. Would you like that?”

“ _Fuck_. Yes. _Please_ , Jensen–”

“You like it when I touch you, Jared?” Jensen asked as he cupped Jared’s balls.

Jared nodded, “ _Yes_.” God did he like it. More than he ever thought he would. Not that it was something he’d ever given much thought to before, but now that it was being offered so freely, he wasn’t going to pass up a single touch. 

“Good,” Jensen let his fingers squiggle across Jared’s taint when he let go of Jared’s balls, putting a hitch back into Jared’s breath.

Danneel was giving him that wicked little smile that he could get very used to, and she tipped herself back, sliding her ass forwards and she spread her legs, inviting him in. She closed her legs around both Jared and Jensen as the couple guided him in together. Jensen’s hand returning to Jared’s dick and he slid the tip between Danneel’s parted pussy lips, stroking up and down. 

“Fuck, Jen,” Danneel bit her lip, her head tipping back her hands caressing her thighs, “You can touch her, you know,” Jensen rasped, taking hold of Jared’s wrist with his free hand, and Jared placed his hand on Danneel’s hip, just as Jensen pressed his dick to Danneel’s entrance. Both Danneel and Jared letting out whiny little moans and for the first time Jared really took note of the way Jensen’s erection pushed against his ass through the rough of his jeans. He felt _huge_.

Jensen was going to fuck him.

Jared shivered, his hips following the roll of Jensen’s and he slipped forward, his dick finally sliding into Danneel, and he cried out, “Fuck,” nothing could have ever prepared him for just how _good_ it felt to be inside her, her body enveloping him, pulling him in, until his balls rested against her, Jensen right there holding him steady. Jensen’s lips soft on his shoulder, juxtaposing the bite of his stubble. 

Yeah. This was definitely heaven.

“Happy Birthday, Jared.”


End file.
